sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Bryony The Fox
Bryony The Fox Appearance: Dark green with a bit of hair in a pony tail at the top of her head, three lighter green bits of hair sticking out from the front (similar to Tails'). Amber eyes, a jewel of the same colour on her forehead representing her crown chakra and brown boots. Attire: Regular: A strapless orange tank top and a mustard coloured skirt with a brown belt and buckle resembling the peace sign. Riders: Black sunglasses, a metal circlet replacing her scrunchie, orange tank top with sleeves, yellow skirt with an orange belt, red trainers wth two yellow stripes. Olympics: A white sleeved tanks top emblazoned with a yellow B, a pleat white skirt with white shorts, white trainers with a yellow stripe, a yellow tennis visa. (Basically tennis whites) Personality: Rebellious, stubborn, gobby, wicked sense of humor, doesn't like being controlled, free spirit, most of the time is completely oblivious to romantic advances. Voice: Kinda like Dakota Fanning in Coraline. Likes: Magic, adventure, gadgets (she is not able to build things though), flying in planes, heights, The X Tornado, Tails, Knuckles, climbing, going very fast. Dislikes: Eggman, the dark, evil, Rouge, being under someone else's control, confined spaces, being bored. Alignment: Good Age: 12 Occupation: Explorer Weapon Of Choice: Magic or anything that's handy. Weakness: 'I'll show you' attidude can often lead to doing something dangerous. Not paticularly fast. Abilities: Atmoskinesis, using a surf board and her control over earth she can 'earth surf' as she likes to call it and basically summon a moving hill to surf on, she is very good at tennis, quite flexible. Bio: Bryony is a fox who lives in another dimension which is not parralel to Sonic's and the other characters' with her parents, nine older brothers, her sister-in-law and her niece. Despite being the youngest she is still rather outgoing and very much confident and prideful, sometimes to the point where her rationallity is slightly clouded by the want to retain dignity. Upon meeting Sonic and Tails Bryony was about to be attacked by a large group of robots when Sonic the hedgehog ran past and carried her a safe distance away, she explains that after falling into a "shiny hole" (Which she hadn't realised was a hole through her dimension and Sonic's), and not being able to find her way home to her mum, dad and nine brothers she had found a "Pretty stone" (she didn't understand it was a chaos emerald), the same one she had seen some one hold in the air and shout "Chaos control!" She decided this might work for her too and decided to find one. Sonic is in the same place as her looking for Tails, so he asks her if she's seen Tails, she hasn't and tells him that "foxes cannot fly" shortly after which Tails flys over, landing right in front of Bryony. They continue what they had been doing before, foiling another plot from their nemisis, Bryony tagging along the entire time to try and make some sense of her situation of accidently landing in the wrong dimension. Several times Tails tries to tell Bryony and Sonic what happened but is interuppted every time by a robot or something. Nearing the end of their adventure, Eggman shoots Tails with a hypnoray again and is about to make him fight with Sonic, Bryony is clearly disturbed by this, so disturbed in fact she pushes Tails out of the way insisting Sonic fight her instead. The hypnoray powers out just before Bryony can be seriously hurt. Tails finnaly gets the chance to explain the dimension problem, Sonic and Bryony open a portal, Bryony returns home briefly, but just as the boys are returning home she tells them she liked their dimension and was going to explore it comepletely. Tails asks her if she was going to stay with them- to which she replied, "Nah, He has a life and you have a plane- I'm just gonna explore for a while. I'm not saying I'll never see you again though, no one gets away from me that easily! But until then I guess I'll see you around!" Her magical abilities are based around the elements ("atmoskinesis") and she has a bad habit of accidently burning holes in what ever she's holding when she gets angry. When asked by Blaze if she too thought of her powers as a curse, she replied, "are you kidding? They're the coolest, most convinient thing that ever happened to me!" These powers came about when she was five, whilst she was climbing a dead, hollowed out tree on the top of the hill in which the remains of the Master Khrystal were kept*, the tree snapped, caused the unsteady ground to fall in and she fell into the crater. One of the shards broke off and embeded itself in her forehead and turned her (originally blue) eyes amber, causing her atmoskinesis. *The Master Khrystal in Bryony's dimension was broken during an earthquake, it shattered into so many small pieces that the residents gathered them together, dug a crater in a hill to leave the Master Khrystal pieces in. They disguised the location by making a thin fake top on the hill and planted a tree, that then proceded to be eaten from the inside by termites, however, the energy from the Master Khrystal shards kept it looking like it was alive, thus Bryony climbing it. Team Mystique She is also a member of a team, team Mystique. This team includes Mana, a level headed echidna with psychic abilities and Sano, a rabbit with healing magic. She is the self-proclaimed leader of the team and lives up to the role. Relationships: Sonic: She has a friendly relationship with Sonic, crediting him with saving her from robots but still insisting that she didn't really need help. She does seem to care about Sonic but generally thinks he doesn't need much help. She doesn't like the idea of him and Tails fighting. Tails: She is shown to care about Tails when she pushes him out of the way of the hypnoray, she is clearly disturbed at the thought of him being hurt. She likes his plane and is quite happy watching him work on it, when she first sees the plane her reaction is, "You have your own plane? That is so cool!" Eggman: She really hates him, shooting Tails with a hypnoray permanently put him in her bad books. Shadow: Bryony doesn't understand Shadow. She tried talking to him, but then says, "you're quiet." and walks off. One time she asks him if he was an emo, he just shrugged her off, confirming her theories. Knuckles: She thinks Knuckles is "cool", she doesn't really see him much but likes to talk to him. Rouge: She doesn't think very much of Rouge and when she occasionaly take notice of her she winds her up. Probably something she picked up from talking to Knuckles, whom she met first. She doesn't dislike Rouge, but doesn't 'like' her either. Blaze: She likes Blaze and thinks she is some sort of unstoppable badass due to her calm attitude and fighting skills. Cream: She likes Cream, saying she reminds her of Sano, and again avoids using profanity and swear words. Amy: She always acts sort of edgy around Amy since the first time they met was when she had made camp with Sonic and Tails, Amy was looking for them and asked if she had seen them; to which she replied, "Yep, they're back at our camp." Amy then proceeded to chase her with her hammer until she eventually got back to the camp and told the other two about the "Crazy pink hammer girl." Mana: She treats Mana like an older sister, even if she does get a little bit creeped out when she talks to dead people. Mana is one of the very few people capable of calming her down. Sano: She treats Sano like a younger sister, often trying to avoid using profanity and swear words around her in order to retain the younger rabbit's innocence, and trying to get other people to do so too. Rotor: Although Rotor can be slightly annoying, she still likes him and tries to humor his inventions (that usually last about five minutes due to poor circuiting and inadequate resistors). Ash: She isn't sure what exactly Ash spends all his time angsting about, (which is probably nothing), and doesn't talk to him very much. Kit: She likes Kit and acts like she is the older one despite him being one year her senior. She often teases him but loves him really (not in an incest kind of way, in a brotherly kind of way). Foster: She likes Foster a fair bit. Hurricane: Hurricane annoys her a little, and they have been at teasing war since Bryony was born, but she still likes him. Gale: She looks up to Gale due to his calm attitude and overall niceness to others. Isac: She dislikes Isac a little bit, thinking he is a bit boring and a know it all. Drizzle: She gets on OK with Drizzle. Blue: She likes Blue. Spark: Although her mother is a bit smothering at times, she still likes her. Arctic: She gets on very well with her dad, as he is very easy going and they share a sense of humour. Quotes: "Keep your 'tache on!" (Eggman) "You come any closer it'll be the last mistake you ever make!" "Life is what you make it, so don't be miserable and make your life suck." (To Ash) "Geez, keep your quills on!" (Sonic) "Let's see how 'goregous' you are after I attack your face with a make-up wipe." (Rouge) "And when you think you've seen it all- kids build planes." (Tails) "Do you call everything something 'chaos' around here? Because I live with nine brothers and believe me I know the meaning of the word chaos." (To Sonic) "Kaaaarmaaaa!" "I could have done that myself." "You... you have your own plane? That is so cool!" "Haha! Bite my tail!" (Upon winning any event) "Hm... Ah well." (Upon coming third) "Well, I beat two of 'em!" (Upon coming second) "No way!" (Upon losing) "Oh, yeah! Take that, physics!" (Upon doing a trick that involves flipping on the air board) "Bite my fluffy tail!" (Passing someone in a race) "I'll catch you up in five minutes flat, you watch!" (Upon being passed in a race) "BITE MY FLUFFY TAIL!" *Forms: Elemental Bryony, Really really angry, pupils disappear and the whole eye goes the colour of the iris, hands are on fire, she developes wings of ice on her back, a ring of rocks floats around her and when she moves she leaves behind a gust of wind. *Super Bryony, the seven Khrystals (her dimension's equivalent of the Chaos or Sol emeralds). *Water Bryony, nearing death or managing to reach a calm state in battle, Bryony can melt into a puddle of water and move around before materializing again and attacking. Trivia: *Despite being able to manipulate the four elements, she usually sticks with fire and earth. *She is NOT an original resident of the Chaos dimension, but her own dimension, the Khrystal dimension, one not parralel to Sonic or Blaze's. *She was intended to be a love interest of Knuckles, but the idea was scrapped. *The B on her athletics wear was originally going to be the Nike symbol, as with the stripes on her trainers. *She once claimed to be "one heck of a tennis player" and lives up to this claim. Category:Females Category:Foxes Category:Good Category:Magical Abilities